


Снег в моей преисподней

by philip_rausch



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Drama, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 03:08:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20400670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/philip_rausch/pseuds/philip_rausch
Summary: Каждый раз Хэнк просыпается в своём персональном аду.





	Снег в моей преисподней

**Author's Note:**

> Название взято из одноимённой песни группы "Шмели".  
Написано в рамках Detroit Kink Bingo на diary.ru. Ключ: прошлое

Хэнку снится забытое. То, что он так старательно загоняет в самые дальние уголки сознания, что старается отодвинуть как можно дальше, туда, где оно покроется пылью, зарастёт паутиной и больше не будет беспокоить, больше не будет вызывать боль, от которой парализует, от которой есть только один выход, и каждый раз Хэнк всё ближе и ближе к нему.  
Хэнку снится светлое и солнечное. Забыто умиротворённое.  
Хэнку снится то, что он помнит в мельчайших деталях, потому что такое никогда не забываешь. Потому что такое — обычно — вспоминают, сидя у камина и листая фотографии в планшете, улыбаясь друг другу, смеясь над тем, что было давно.  
Хэнку снится мальчишка, обнимающий огромного лохматого пса, валяющийся с ним на газоне со звонким смехом, совершенно не боясь оказаться вымазанным в земле, траве и собачьих слюнях. Снится мягкий женский смех, тёплый запах кожи с оттенком то ли лёгкого парфюма, то ли геля для душа. Снится запах травы и плеск воды.  
“Наконец-то у тебя выходной, как у нормальных людей! Почаще бы!” — не упрёк, просто искренняя радость, что наконец-то, в первый раз за чёрт знает сколько месяцев, можно провести субботу вместе, как нормальная семья. Хэнк знает это. И он счастлив. Подставляет лицо горячему июльскому солнцу, не глядя делает глоток ледяной содовой.  
Где-то рядом Коул носится наперегонки с Сумо.  
Хэнк слышит его звонкий смех, слышит пыхтение Сумо.

И просыпается в своём персональном аду. Всё ещё живой. По крайней мере, настолько живой, чтобы услышать звонок телефона, увидеть имя Джеффри Фаулера на экране телефона и услышать его в равной степени раздражённое и озабоченное "Андерсон, мать твою за ногу, если через полчаса тебя не будет на рабочем месте, можешь вообще больше сюда не приезжать!"  
Хэнк злится, ненавидит Джеффри, ненавидит свою работу, но вылезает из кровати и идёт одеваться. Потому что это единственный шанс снова забыть. И хотя бы на какое-то время перестать ненавидеть себя.

Хэнк ненавидит эти сны больше всего в мире, потому что они возвращают его туда, где ему так хочется оказаться снова. В его прошлое, которое не вернуть. Дают иллюзию надежды, которая тает, как только Хэнк открывает глаза. И он снова оказывается в дерьмовой реальности, в которой у него не осталось ничего.  
В такие дни Хэнк раздражителен и вспыльчив больше обычного. В такие дни даже Джеффри не решается вступать с ним в конфронтацию, как будто знает, хотя Хэнк никому никогда не рассказывает. Всех мозгоправов он послал на хуй после пары недель, а делиться с друзьями — не лучшая идея. Впрочем, в последнее время само наличие друзей не казалось такой уж хорошей идеей.

Такие дни Хэнк непременно заканчивает в баре, надеясь, что виски поможет либо забыть, либо просто отрубиться без сновидений. И иногда это работает. Но иногда — нет. И Хэнк снова видит сны, которые ненавидит. Которые лучше бы были кровавыми кошмарами, такими, что проснувшись, жадно глотаешь воздух и радуешься, что всё закончилось — наконец-то. Хэнк был бы рад кошмарам, но ему снится только счастье, которое он безвозвратно потерял. Кошмар — вся его реальная жизнь.  
Хэнк ненавидит просыпаться.

Хэнку снится заснеженный Детройт и украшенные новогодними огнями улицы. Торговый центр с огромной ёлкой в холле, толпы людей с мешками подарков, идиотская рождественская музыка из колонок. Коул тянет за руку к отделу игрушек, тыкая пальцем в висящую под потолком точную модель полицейского вертолёта с управлением через смартфон.  
— Вот, пап! Вот он! Такой!  
Хэнк усмехается, глядя на игрушку, с которой сам бы не против поразвлекаться.  
— Мама нас из дома выгонит!  
— Ну паааап! Ты же обещал! Сказал, я могу выбрать что угодно! Я буду аккуратно, честно! Только во дворе!  
Хэнк не смог бы отказать, но для вида держит паузу, прежде чем сдаться и сказать:  
— Ладно уж, пойдём выберем.  
Коул улыбается радостно, широко, как умеют только дети, и волочёт Хэнка за собой.

Хэнк просыпается и думает, что вертолёт лежит в одной из коробок в гараже. И что он больше никогда не откроет эту коробку. Что надо бы её сжечь, целиком, со всеми содержимым. Когда-нибудь. Когда хватит духу.  
Хэнк ненавидит просыпаться. Поэтому шлёт на хуй упрямо названивающего андроида.  
Андроидов Хэнк тоже ненавидит. И этого конкретного в том числе, хотя он выглядит совсем как человек. И пожалуй за это Хэнк ненавидит его сильнее, чем прочих. Ещё — за то, что лезет в жизнь Хэнка и задаёт свои сраные личные вопросы, на которые Хэнк ненавидит отвечать.

Больше всего Хэнк ненавидит его, когда тот вламывается в его дом и заставляет очнуться от спасительного алкогольного забвения. Назад — в грёбаную реальность. Туда, где люди ненавидят и убивают друг друга, где люди ненавидят и убивают андроидов, а андроиды ненавидят и убивают людей. Порочный круг. Даже почти смешно. Хэнк бы посмеялся, если бы так не тошнило то ли от бутылки “Джека”, то ли от того, насколько всё это отвратительно.  
Хэнк мог бы прострелить его сраную башку. Он хотел, видит бог. За то, что не выполняет приказов, не сидит в грёбаной машине, не отходит ни на шаг. Пустить ему пулю в лоб, прямо между смешно взъерошенных бровей. Он ведь не человек, просто машина, и за этим смазливым личиком ничего нет — только белый пластик, да синий тириум.  
Но Хэнк не может выстрелить. Смотрит в упрямо глядящие на него карие глаза и не находит в себе сил нажать на курок.  
Ёбаные андроиды. Ёбаный Киберлайф, делающий своих кукол такими правдоподобными. Ёбаный Фаулер, заставивший Хэнка подкидываться с этим пластиковым говнюком.  
Эти вечером Хэнк напивается ещё сильнее, чем раньше. Но всё равно не может перестать думать о том, что у него отняли грёбаные андроиды. О том, что у него отнял этот сраный мир.

Хэнк не может понять, почему Коннор не выстрелил в тех девочек (андроидов, конечно же андроидов). Не может понять, почему сам не выстрелил. Не может понять, почему так отчаянно рад, что Коннор не выстрелил в _андроида_ в доме у Камски. Почему в какой-то момент перестал ненавидеть этот чёртов кусок пластика. И почему стал допускать мысль, что, может, они и правда… настоящие.  
Всё происходящее кажется безумием. То ли мир сошёл с ума, то ли сам Хэнк, и он не удивился бы ни одному из вариантов. Это должно было остаться только в кино: машины, созданные человеком для того, чтобы верой и правдой служить ему, взбунтовались и хотят свободы и равных прав! Не бред ли?  
Разноглазый андроид говорит красиво, убедительно. Хэнк видел много таких, которые умеют болтать, но вот этому почему-то верит. Возможно, потому что сам видел что-то, похожее на… живое? Возможно, потому что даже с Коннором происходило что-то. То, чего Хэнк не понимал и чего отчасти боялся.

В башне Киберлайфа, похожей на огромный стеклянный хуй, демонстрируемый мудилой Камски всему человечеству, когда Коннор-два приставляет к его голове пистолет, Хэнку не страшно. Хэнк ждёт, когда этот говнюк нажмёт на сраный курок, с нетерпением. Пусть всё закончится. И больше никаких снов-воспоминаний. Никакой прогнившей реальности, где он один. Пустота. Пусть там будет пустота. Ад он и так повидал, а рая не заслужил. Он заслужил покоя. Стать ничем.  
Но Коннор почему-то считает иначе.  
За это Хэнк ненавидит его. Ненавидит и восхищается.  
Хэнк знает, в кого стрелять, уже после первого вопроса. Слышит по интонациям голоса. Видит по взгляду: у Коннора-два он другой. Слишком спокойный. Слишком равнодушный. Не его Коннор.  
Хэнк знает, в кого стрелять, но всё равно задаёт вопрос про Сумо. Чтобы убедиться. Чтобы увидеть эту быструю улыбку, с которой вспоминают о чём-то хорошем.  
Сраный андроид, который любит собак!  
Третий вопрос не нужно было задавать. Но Хэнк всё же задаёт.  
Ответ Хэнку не нравится, и на секунду хочется сделать гадкое. Отвратительное. То, за что он будет себя ненавидеть до конца — ещё секунд двадцать, пока успеет поднести пистолет к своей голове.  
Ответ Хэнку ужасно не нравится, но он знает, в кого стрелять, наверняка. Как наверняка знает, что живой из них троих только один. Второй — кукла. Третий — ходячий мертвец. Тут уж не перепутаешь.  
Хэнк знает, что поступил правильно. Но всё равно продолжает ненавидеть себя. По инерции.

Купленная по дороге в едва ли не единственном на весь город работающем магазине бутылка бурбона так и остаётся стоять не открытой на столе.  
Хэнк сидит на пороге дома, глядя, как Сумо, пыхтя, что-то вынюхивает на газоне, обрадованный неожиданной ночной прогулкой. Хэнк не включает ни телевизор, ни радио. Как бы всё ни закончилось, ему плевать. Он слишком устал.  
Спать Хэнк идёт только когда промерзает настолько, что пальцы и колени начинают болеть.

Хэнку снится светлая кухня, наполненная ароматом запечённого в духовке мяса.  
На столе, рядом со сдвинутыми в сторону столовыми приборами, стоит полусобранный конструктор лего. Композиция должна изображать, кажется, антитеррористическую операцию: пластиковые человечки в форме окружают группу человечков в чёрном.  
Коул сидит с ногами на стуле и смотрит на Хэнка.  
— Я тоже хочу быть полицейским, как ты!  
Хэнк усмехается и треплет его по плечу.  
— Главное, чтобы твоя будущая жена оказалась достаточно терпеливой, — смеётся Саманта, подмигивая то ли ему, то ли Хэнку.  
Коул мотает головой.  
— Я не буду жениться!  
— Будешь жить один?  
— Нет. У меня будет собака. И андроид!  
Хэнк взъерошивает его волосы и смеётся.

Хэнк просыпается в своей постели в доме на окраине Детройта.  
Натыкается взглядом на сидящую на краю кровати фигуру и по привычке тянется рукой под подушку, хотя хранить там пистолет перестал тогда же, когда перестал бояться.  
— Простите, Хэнк. Я вас разбудил.  
Хэнк пытается сфокусировать взгляд.  
Он не должен быть сейчас… где-то со своими? У них же дел небось после революции.  
— Коннор?  
— Простите, что ворвался, — повторяет он, Хэнк видит проблеск жёлтого, чудно подсвечивающий его профиль. — Я должен был убедиться, что с вами всё в порядке.  
Хэнк хмыкает.  
Хэнк не понимает. Он ни черта не понимает. В частности — почему не хочется послать его на хуй. То есть… хочется, но не так сильно, как раньше.  
— Я в порядке, — бурчит Хэнк.  
Он мог бы ещё спать. Мог бы ещё быть там, куда так хочется вернуться хотя бы на пару часов.  
— Вы улыбались во сне, — Хэнк готов поспорить, что сраная жестянка улыбается, хотя в темноте не видит точно. — Вам снилось что-то хорошее?  
Хенк снова нестерпимо хочет послать его на хуй. Но почему-то вздыхает.  
— Да. Слишком хорошее, чтобы быть правдой.  
Коннор отвечает молниеносно и пугающе точно.  
— Ваш сын?  
Хэнк не отвечает. Потому что этот ебучий андроид и так знает ответ. Дохуя он сообразительный.  
— Коннор, иди на хуй.  
Смотрит пристально. Лоб и нос очерчены жёлтым — и снова голубым.  
— Вы слишком держитесь за ваше прошлое. Вам необходимо отпустить его и жить дальше.  
Сраный пластиковый мозгоправ. Как будто Хэнк не слышал это примерно сто тысяч раз. Как будто Хэнк и без них не знает. Как будто он _может_ это сделать.  
— Ну почему ты просто не можешь отъебаться, а?  
Хэнк не зол. Не раздражён даже. Он просто устал. Смертельно устал.  
— Потому что… — жёлтый-красный-голубой, — вы дороги мне, лейтенант. Я хочу вам помочь.  
— Вот же сраный прилипала, — хмыкает Хэнк. Сердце почему-то жмёт. И впервые за долгое время не от того, что его выдернули из его снов о вчера в ебучее сегодня.  
Хэнк знает, что Коннор улыбается.  
— Отдыхайте, Хэнк. Простите меня за все неудобства. Впредь я постараюсь быть деликатнее. Мне ещё многому предстоит научиться в сфере общения с людьми. И конкретно с вами.  
Вот именно. Прилипала. Не пошлёшь и не отвертишься.  
— Ладно-ладно, научишься, — вздыхает Хэнк и наблюдает, как Коннор встаёт. Такой безупречный и нереальный. Словно во сне. Может, это и есть сон, хотя Хэнк не видел подобных снов уже очень давно.  
— Я буду рядом, — говорит Коннор и выходит из комнаты.  
Хэнк закрывает глаза и почти сразу засыпает.  
В этот раз ему ничего не снится.


End file.
